


You're My Healing

by kwonbagel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bad Puns, Crack, Established Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Pro-Bending, i love you soonyoung im sorry, seungkwan and chan are great commentators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonbagel/pseuds/kwonbagel
Summary: Soonyoung wants nothing more than to win the pro-bending tournament, that's until it's put to a devastating halt. Jihoon is there to pick up the pieces.





	You're My Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I love avatar and I love seventeen so boom. This happened.

Saying Jihoon was worried was like saying this author is bad at writing. It was an understatement. So imagine his level of stress when it was the dreaded night of the pro-bending tournament finale and his boyfriend, the captain of the Cabbage Corp’s Catgators, would be going against the White Falls Wolfbats, a team well known for playing dirty. Yeah, it didn’t settle too well with him either.

“Hoonie, I’ve got to go now,” Soonyoung, laughing, tried in vain to escape Jihoon’s death grip on the firebender. 

“No,” Jihoon whined into the catgator’s uniform.  _ I don’t want to be left with a Kwon shish kebab.  _ “If I don’t let go then you won’t play and therefore you won’t get hurt.” 

“What are you talking about? you‘ve never had an issue before and I’ve never gotten hurt,” Soonyoung tried to reason with the anxious, smaller boy. 

“You’ve also never gone against the Wolfbats before. Every team that has gone against them have ended with a knockout and months worth of recovery.”

“The Catgators aren’t any normal team. Not with a combo of Seokmin, Mingyu, and I,” Soonyoung proudly gestured to the other side of the locker room where Seokmin was forming water into the shape of a seal and making seal-like noises as Mingyu absentmindedly watched.

“That’s exactly why I’m worried.” But Jihoon let go anyway. “Just be careful, okay?”

“I always am,” Soonyoung placed a faded brown helmet on with a red patch, indicating he was a firebender. 

“Need I remind you of the last match, dumbass,” Jihoon sent him a glare, reminding him of the last game that had ended with Soonyoung and badly sprained wrist because he thought he could become a rolling fireball. He really was one of the best benders in the Republic City but he had his less than genius moments. 

“It’ll be fine, just wait and see,” Soonyoung pulled him in for a quick kiss of luck, as they did before every game, before running off. 

“What a dumb bitch,” Jihoon sighed into his hands as he went to find his normal section. “He’s going to die and then I’ll be forever alone-” Jihoon stopped talking to himself as he noticed people giving him weird looks.  _ Actually, not a bad idea. The apartment would finally be quiet and I’d get his death insurance.  _ (“Without me, who would warm your coffee without you getting up?” he could hear Soonyoung, his free heated blanket, chide him in his head.) 

“Introducing Cabbage Corp’s Catgators and their opponents, White Falls Wolfbats! Captains shake hands, no dirty play,” the head referee, Seungcheol, screamed into his mic, riling up the crowd, from his stand. Jihoon stood up and shly clapped when he saw Soonyoung, smiling brightly as ever, appearing onto the ring, followed by his two other teammates. They were visibly vibrating in excitement with their first win in sight. That was if, of course, Jackson Wang, captain of the Wolfbats, didn’t bribe the referees as always.  _ No way Seungcheol would allow it, _ Jihoon gave himself false hope, momentarily forgetting there were still two other referees. Jeonghan could be persuaded with a mirror if you pointed it at him to see his own beauty. 

“LET’S GO CABBITCHES!” one of the commentators, Seungkwan, hollered through the arena’s sound system and Jihoon couldn’t help but snort as Seungkwan chided the other commentator, Chan, for adding on “LETTUCE BEGIN!” because “learn the difference between your fucking leafy greens.” 

Soonyoung screamed “KWONFIRE!” before immediately being hit with a rock disc that was thrown by Namjoon, and Jihoon slapped his forehead at his boyfriend’s stupidity.  _ Maybe he isn’t one of the best benders.  _ Soonyoung was sent plummeting into the water down below.

“Captain Soonyoung has been knocked out in the first three seconds,” Seungkwan informed to the all those listening, more for the people listening in to the match through a radio.

“That’s got to burn,” Chan chimed in before he let out a yelp. The loud smack that had gone with it must have been Seungkwan hitting the younger commentator. 

“He’s a firebender, you moron. He doesn’t get burnt,” Jihoon could mentally picture him rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

“Fine, that was pretty-”

“I swear to god if you make a water joke…” Seungkwan interrupted him but trailed off, entranced by the match as the Wolfbats won the first round. Wang had illegally blasted fire for more than a second to get Mingyu and Seokmin lined up with one another, allowing Wonho, the opponent’s water bender, to blast them both off the ring. Chan booed loudly, which caused the sound system to screech, and people clenched onto their ears in pain. “I was summoned?” Boo Seungkwan laughed into the microphone, causing those listening to groan. 

The second round had gone better with the Catgators finally showing how well their teamwork was as Mingyu sent the other team’s earthbender, Namjoon, flying off the ring as Soonyoung jumped at Namjoon as a distraction. Wonho has followed close behind as Soonyoung melted his illegal icicles he was rapidly throwing at them, allowing for Mingyu to throw a disc at the side of the ring-like air hockey and ricochet to Wonho. Seokmin blasted water in the other direction and the force from both benders knocked Wonho off. Only Jackson was left standing as the round ended, meaning the Catgators had won round two. 

Round three seemed to be going nowhere as elements were just thrown and dodged by both teams. Jihoon used this as an opportunity to stretch his legs, walking through the arena’s halls. He stopped in his tracks when his eyes caught a portrait hanging on one of the more recently decorated walls. It was a photo that had captured Soonyoung goofily smiling at Jun, the previous captain of the Catgators who had moved to Air Temple Island a few years back to be with one of the only remaining airbenders named Minghao. Jihoon smiled fondly up at the photo as he remembered that day when Soonyoung learned he would be the new captain of the team. He remembered how his heart had swelled with pride, as it still was when he learned his roommate’s, and only that at the time, hard-work and never-ending training had finally paid off.  He remembered that night they celebrated, getting drunk as they roamed the streets of Republic City, a city they had slowly grown to love together over time. 

Jihoon was brought back to reality as a sound rang through the building, indicating the end of the third round. 

“The winner of round three will be determined with a tie-breaker!”  Jihoon saw Seungcheol flick a coin into the air as he re-entered the arena to go back to his seat. “Wolfbats won the coin toss!” Wonho walked forward onto the smaller ring and pointed at Soonyoung to battle against him. “Water versus fire!” Jihoon was on the edge of his seat in excitement when he heard it being called out, even though he wouldn’t admit this to the other boy later. He knew Soonyoung had it in the bag. Jihoon was a waterbender himself, an odd match for Soonyoung, and never could win against Soonyoung. Even before Soonyoung had started pro-bending professionally. Control over his element just came naturally to the firebender. 

Wonho just stood there, smirking knowingly, and fiddled with the water behind him as Soonyoung jumped into the air, about to shoot a blast of fire straight at Wonho.  _ Why is he just standing there?  _ Jihoon eyed Wonho willingly become a sitting duck. That’s when he noticed it.

Jihoon screamed at the top of his lungs, making his throat go raw, for Soonyoung to move out of the way as soon as his eyes caught Namjoon bending crumbled pieces of a rock disc into the water hidden behind Wonho’s back. 

As soon as Soonyoung was an arm’s length away, Wonho swung his arm forward, bending the rock water to slam into Soonyoung’s jaw. Soonyoung fell onto the ground with a yelp, and Jihoon bit at his lip in worry.  _ I fucking told him, why didn’t he listen? Come on, Soonyoung, fight back.  _ Before Soonyoung could stand back up, Wonho bended water under Soonyoung before raising Soonyoung off the ground, high into the air. This move was beyond illegal as waterbenders could only bend water for a second but the current referee on watch, Jeonghan, made no move to call a penalty. Like the snap of a wrist, the water dissipated from under Soonyoung, causing him to be sent falling down. His back had made contact first, hitting the edge of the raised circle. The sickening crack that sounded throughout the arena made Jihoon’s heart plummet right along with Soonyoung. 

Moments, what felt like years to Jihoon, went by as everyone stood frozen. Soonyoung didn’t move.  _ Get up, you have to get up! _ Jihoon cried in his head.  _ Why aren’t you getting up? You can’t give up now, Soonyoung, not after all it took you to get here. Please, I need you to get up.  _

Jihoon’s ears rang in silence as the part of the audience surrounding began to shout in protest, the other crying in a disgusting sort of joy. Soonyoung was being placed onto a stretcher as the other benders were being pushed into their respective locker room. Jihoon didn’t notice any of it, deafened by the fact that he had to get to Soonyoung. Had to be by his side, had to make sure he was okay. 

“Soonyoung!” Jihoon called as he bursted through the locker room’s door. Seokmin and Mingyu, who crowded over Jihoon as they watched the medics, snapped their heads over to the noise. Their shoulders visibly sunk in relief when they saw it was him. “Is he okay?” Jihoon demanded. They just said nothing in return, slightly shaking their heads as they looked down at the floor. Jihoon rushed over to Soonyoung, pushing the medic out of the way. It was a grim sight, and he had to push down the urge to throw up. The state of Soonyoung’s lower back was something Jihoon had never seen in his years of healing. 

“Fuck...Soonyoung,” Jihoon placed his shaky hands onto the sanguineous wound and bended water from the sink, a few feet away, to try and heal it. His heart stuttered in its place as a loud snap came from Soonyoung’s back. His spine had relocated itself. Jihoon saw Mingyu leave the quiet room as he had looked away to hold back his tears. 

“Jihoon, it’s not doing anything else,” Seokmin hoarsely whispered from the corner of the room.  He was almost in as bad of a state as Jihoon, having been one of Soonyoung’s closest friends. Jihoon hesitantly looked back down at the wound and saw that, indeed, Seokmin was right. He had hit his back on just the right place that his chakras had more than likely been blocked upon impact. Allowing for only the minor parts of the wound to be healed.  Jihoon deeply sighed, aware that months of healing and recovery were ahead for the firebender. Months without pro-bending. All because of that damn Wolfbat. 

“I know this is a bad time,” Seungcheol, who Jihoon hadn’t even realized was in the room, chimed in and called a reluctant Mingyu back in. “But if there isn’t a third player, I will have to disqualify you.”

“But it wasn’t their fault that-” Jihoon began to protest but Seungcheol cut him off.

“I know and you’re right. That shouldn’t have happened. I’m sorry it did but I still have to follow the rules. No replacement, you’re out.” 

“We don’t have anybody else,” Seokmin cried out. 

“They fucking would if Wonho didn’t pull the illegal play, injuring the fucking captain,” Jihoon angrily spat at him. Seungcheol at least had enough decency to look apologetic. 

Soonyoung had stirred awake at some point during the conversation. 

“But then who else is going to play? We can’t lose now,” Soonyoung managed to stubbornly groan from his heap of limbs. (That made sense in my head but I feel like it doesn’t actually. Fucking oh well.) 

“I might just have someone in mind,” Mingyu’s eyes glistened in realization. Or maybe it was the tears that had been forming in his eyes. 

 

(“He's an idiot. He could have stepped down,” Wonwoo deadpanned as he looked up from his book and moved his attention to the earthbending giant. 

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu pleaded with those damn puppy eyes, and Wonwoo knew he was screwed. “It’s just this game. Please?”

“What if I’m the reason you guys to lose? No thanks, you and the other dumbass would never let me hear the end of it,” Wonwoo gestured over at Seokmin, who was pretending for a crowd of kids to be an octopus with water for tentacles. 

“But you’re the avatar, it’s like your job to help people and fight the bad guys,” Mingyu whined, tugging at Wonwoo’s shirt like a child.

“I thought my job was to promote peace between people,” Wonwoo raised his eyebrow at the taller boy. 

“You’re a bad boyfriend.” Mingyu pouted and Wonwoo couldn’t help a small smile slip onto his face even as he rolled his eyes. “I’ll buy you as many hamburgers as you if-”

“Why didn’t you say that earlier,” Wonwoo sat his book down on the arena’s seat and pulled Mingyu toward the locker room. “You have a deal.”)

 

“I will fucking end his ass,” Jihoon hissed vividly as he sat down onto the couch, laying his hands onto Soonyoung’s back. “Once I’m done with him, even Jackson fucking Wang won’t be able to recognize him. 

“Hoonie, calm down,” Soonyoung started to chuckle from where he was laying on the couch but let out a groan as the water, that Jihoon was bending, made contact with his back. It had been weeks prior to the incident with the Catgators winning the tournament 

 

(“We actually Won! WOO!” Wonwoo screamed as soon as he had knocked out the last player. 

“I FUCKING TOLD YOU!” MIngyu shouted back even louder as Seokmin bended water to form a middle finger toward the Wolfbats.)

 

And a slow, hard healing process for Soonyoung. It was all thanks to Jihoon, according to the pro-bender. He would never be able to show all of his thanks (iconic song by the way) to Jihoon.

“Thank the water gods, you idiot,” Jihoon rolled his eyes as Soonyoung offered him a childish yet somewhat endearing drawing of a hamster blowing a kiss that he had stayed up all night working on. (It’s hard to color when your back feels like you’re being burned by the firelord himself.) 

“But I just did?” Soonyoung smiled brightly, front teeth sticking out, up at Jihoon. That smile was Jihoon’s whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not hate Wonho by the way, the opposite in fact. I just needed a 'bad guy' and I happened to be watching alot of monsta x when writing.


End file.
